Through the Eyes of The Beast Within
by Hedi Dracona
Summary: This is a recounting of the episode The Beast Within written from the Beast's POV. Not Beast Boy's POV, the Beast's. The pairing is mostly BeastRaven but there is of course some Beast BoyRaven in there. Rating is just for safety. I'm paranoid. R and R.


_**-OPENING AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

This is a recounting of the episode "The Beast Within" written from the Beast's POV. Not Beast Boy's POV, the Beast's. For me it is an exercise in looking at things from a character's perspective. As such, a lot of the descriptions and thought processes will probably seem very strange from a human's way of thinking, and in many ways politically incorrect (for instance, the Beast is a bit of a male chauvinist due to deeply-ingrained instincts regarding the hierarchy of a pack). This is on purpose. Just so you know. The pairing is mostly Beast/Raven but there is of course some Beast Boy/Raven in there.

For those of you who cannot figure it out from the context, "translations" of the terms the Beast uses for people, places and objects shall be included at the end, along with explanations as to _why_ these particular terms were used.

I dun own Teen Titans. You dun sue me.

That said, on with the story!

_**-STORY-**_

Long have I wanted to emerge from the dark depths of this... disgustingly domesticated mind. Long have I wished to be able to fend off threats to my Chosen, rather than her having to rescue this shamefully weak Shell I am confined in. Long have I desired to be free to roam and hunt and fight like I was born to do.

This armored human... he is strong, for a member of such a naturally weak species. He is currently knocking my Shell around like a feline might a small prey animal. It is humiliating, especially when my Shell makes a fool of himself by failing to communicate the "correct" form of the word he is attempting to speak, and my Chosen mocks him. It is counterproductive to make a fool of oneself in front of the Chosen!

The Alpha orders the Pack to attack the armored one. The Chosen attempts to hurt the Armored one with her Darkness blasts, but they are ineffective. The Alpha attacks the armored one with his metal stick, but he is also ineffective. The Alpha's Chosen attempts to harm the armored one with her Glowing blasts, and with a... according to the Shell's knowledge, it is called a "desk". It is a petty human construction. She as well is ineffective. Once again my Chosen attacks with her Darkness, attempting this time to bind the armored one. However, the armored one breaks free, and...

**_HOW DARE HE?_** How dare he touch my Chosen and attempt to court her? Luckily she has enough sense to be uninterested and manages to escape by using her Darkness to melt into the floor and hurl two heavy-looking metal objects at him. Nonetheless, this is unforgivable. The armored one must be punished.

The Half-fake one attacks the armored one with his fists, taunting him and driving him back until the armored one counters by throwing him through a wall.

FINALLY the Shell listens! His taunting of the armored one is pathetic, but it has the desired effect of drawing the armored one's attacks; although, being as weak as he is, the Shell is thrown backward. The Shell transforms into a bull as he lands, and charges the armored one. The armored one is stronger than this form, however, and throws it into yet another one of those "desk" constructions. The Shell, with prompting, immediately transforms into a monkey and launches himself at the armored one once more, only to yet again be knocked aside. The process is repeated with a tiger, and then the armored one begins taunting the Shell, asking if the shell knows "How to fight like a man".

A man? Hah! Man is inferior to beast! Attack him, Shell! Attack him viciously! Inflict the pain that he so deserves for daring to attempt to take my Chosen away!

The shell listens, turning into a creature that the humans call a "bigfoot" and attacks, putting the armored one on the defensive at last. Then, the Shell transforms into a rhinoceros and rams him. Then, a reptile with a weight on its tail that the shell uses to knock the armored one to the ground. After that, a lion, and then a bear, backing the armored one into something that begins to spew sickly green stuff over both of us. I am too angry to care, and I have induced a similar anger in the Shell, who slashes at the armored one until the armor breaks, revealing a humiliatingly scrawny and weak-looking human underneath. That is enough for now, but the next time that human attempts to court my chosen, there will not be mercy.

The Shell shifts back to his weak human form, and walks back over to the Pack, who seem a bit disturbed by the whole string of events. The Alpha and Half-fake one make nervous comments, and that is fine. The Alpha's Chosen is speechless, and that is also fine. My Chosen makes a sarcastic remark. This is _not_ fine. I just defeated a rival vying for her affections, and his advances were unwanted in the first place. She should be impressed, or at the very least grateful! I am growing quite frustrated with my Chosen's attitude. She is entirely too arrogant. While it is true that I would have no interest in her if she were a spineless weakling - a weak female will only bear weak young, after all - she should still learn who is really in charge. I am pleased that she seems a little intimidated by my Shell's "getting in her face", and it appeases me for now. I sense that I am gaining more control over the Shell, so I can teach her how to show some appreciation later. I let the Shell walk away.

-o-

My Shell wakes up on the floor after having torn up his normal sleeping spot. His normal sleeping spot is too soft. This floor is much more firm. The Shell turns into a house cat and stretches, then shifts back. He wonders why he is not in his normal sleeping spot, but realizes how much better this floor is.

Something is cooking. I can smell it. It is something I have long been denied: Meat. I bid the Shell to go downstairs. There are meat and eggs. It looks mouth-wateringly good. I bid the Shell to devour the meal. I truly am gaining more control. The Alpha, who I had barely noticed, looked surprised and pointed out that my Shell does not eat those things normally. The Alpha tries my patience often, and I bid the Shell to communicate that this... "tofu" substance is inferior. The Shell does a good job at this task, and drinks a glass of juice. He communicates that the Alpha should probably get something to eat, considering the nearness to midday, and leaves the room. The Alpha mutters something about how he had been going to eat the meat and eggs, but I do not care. He was not fast enough to get to the food, and so he lost the food.

The rest of the daylight hours are uneventful, save for the fact that I am slowly gaining more and more control, and there was a slight confrontation between my Shell and the Half-fake one. After training my Shell's physical strength, I begin to head to my sleeping area. Along the way, I encounter my Chosen. She is not paying attention to her surroundings, instead distracted by an object that is, once again according to the Shell's often unreliable knowledge, called a "book", and bumps into the Shell. She apologizes, but this is not good enough. She should pay attention when I am present! When I voice my displeasure, she retaliates with an insult. That was not what was supposed to happen! She is being entirely too arrogant for her own good. Females should act like females. Once again, I do admire her strong will, but she is putting it to use in all of the wrong places.

I have my Shell confront her, letting her know that I have been far too lenient with her arrogance for far too long. At first she looks surprised, but then she scowls, displeased with my attempt to put her in her place. She mocks me, asking if she is supposed to feel intimidated by my display, her words implying that she is unimpressed. It must be the fact that my Shell is actually shorter than she is. I must remedy that. I bid my shell to transform once again into his "bigfoot" form. Good. She is immediately going on the defensive, a proper behavior for a female when faced with an angered male. I know, however, that this alone will not drive my point home. I am about to smash the floor in front of her - I would never harm my Chosen, after all; I only want to scare her enough that she understands her place in the Hierarchy - when the rest of the Pack arrives and the Alpha orders me to cease my action. Doesn't he understand? The Pack will eventually crumble if the Hierarchy is improper! Females need a secure environment so they can produce and care for young. I am aware that our Pack is small enough that it is often required for the females to join in battles as well, but it is in the best interest of my Chosen that she realize my superior strength so that she can learn to rely on it. I am ever growing closer to being able to shed this weak Shell and take on my role as a more efficient protector for my Chosen.

I attempt to explain to the Pack in a way that won't alarm them that I am taking control of my Shell, but they are still displeased, and the Alpha tells me that he no longer wishes for me to be in the Pack if this is how I shall behave. I mock-lunge at him, and he immediately goes on the defensive, just like a female. Pathetic. My Shell goes to his sleeping area, and I rile up his anger. He begins to lose control more when he is upset. If I can get him to lose enough control, I will be able to break free.

-o-

It worked, and just in time, as well. It seems that the armored one from before has had his inner Beast awoken as well, and he has come for revenge, and for my Chosen. Our kind does not take humiliation well. I shall not let this new Rival go unpunished, however. He is trespassing in my territory, in pursuit of my Chosen, and he will not come away from this unharmed.

Oh no...

My Chosen has heard the sounds of our battle, and has come to investigate. I can smell her coming closer to my sleeping area, and so does the Rival. I try to block the door, but I am pushed aside and the Rival knocks it down. My Chosen's scream of terror is cut off quickly as the Rival knocks her to the ground with one paw. She hits her head pretty hard.

The Rival picks her up by the top part of her blue garment and heads for the window, kicking me in the stomach as I try to get up. I fall back down, and by the time I am back on my feet, he is scaling his way down the tower. I take the same path. We jump from the shore of the island to the shallows near the main city - even we can only jump so far - and the chase truly begins.

He eludes me, for a time, but I manage to track his scent to some wrecked metal bars through which foul-smelling green liquid is trickling. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, but continue on. I will not let a mere stench come between me and my Chosen. I catch up with the Rival, who has stopped to struggle with my Chosen who seems to have regained enough awareness of her surroundings to use her Darkness to try to escape. The Rival, being the honorless, disrespectful whelp he is, tosses her into a wall. I am now close enough to pounce, and I lunge angrily at the Rival. Females are not to be thrown about like that! They are not built to be able to handle the same injuries males can take. My Chosen's Darkness fades away, and I notice that she is struggling to stay awake. I slam the Rival into the ground with great force, taking satisfaction in his howl of pain, and he reverts back to his weak, human form. I toss him aside. I approach my Chosen carefully, not wanting to spook her into a reaction while she's injured. She smiles weakly and mumbles something incoherent, then her eyes close and she becomes very still, and most humans probably would have thought her dead, but I can hear her soft breathing, and it is steady. It is like when she does that thing she does every day for hours, but without the chanting. "Meditation", was it?

I gently pick her up, and secure between my teeth part of that blue thing she wears, so I can carry her and move quickly at the same time. I need to get her back to the Pack's dwelling so that she can rest safely. I begin to go back the way we came, only now realizing how far we had gone into this foul-smelling place. Miraculously, I spot the Alpha's Chosen wandering through this place as well. The Pack must be searching for us. I do not approach her, of course, since I know that she is squeamish and would panic upon seeing my Chosen injured, so I continue on my path out. I lose the scent and wander until I reach what my Shell would call a "dead end". I turn around, and see the Pack, although I have to I squint a little through the light they are shining in my direction.

They see the state of my Chosen, and panic. I set her down gently so that I can explain to them, but the Alpha is apparently still angry at me because of earlier, and orders the rest of the Pack to attack me. Very well. If they want me to leave the Pack so badly, I will, but I'm going to take my Chosen with me. I just first have to subdue my former Packmates so that I may escape with minimal harm to my Chosen.

It does not work out that way, however. While I am fighting the Alpha and Half-fake one, the Alpha's Chosen goes to retrieve mine. I leap at her, but the Alpha attacks me and disrupts the course of the lunge, sending me toward a wall. I turn in midair and use the wall to send myself flying back at the Alpha, attacking him fiercely and sending him a good distance through the air before he lands. The Half-fake one tackles me, but I easily throw him off of me. I let out a brief victory cry to celebrate my having defeated the other two males, and then I turn my attention to the Alpha's Chosen. She turns to look at me, and, in a bout of very non-female-like behavior, immediately goes on the offensive, throwing her Glowing blasts at me. The first one catches me off-guard, but I dodge the rest of them, going around in a semicircle and then lunging at her. I knock her out of the air, then I snarl at her, trying to communicate to her that she is acting improperly. She responds by kicking me in the face. I let her go and do a backflip away from her. The Alpha and Half-fake one must have recovered while I was dealing with her, because now they all attack me at once. I find myself losing consciousness, and am forced to give up control to my Shell again.

-o-

I awake again, and find that I am back in the Pack's dwelling. I do not see my Chosen immediately, only the Alpha speaking harshly to my Shell. This won't do. I must find her. I take control of my shell again. The Pack looks alarmed. I look around, and spot my Chosen. She is very still, floating slowly up and down being her only movement. I must get closer and see if she is still alright. When I attempt to rush to her side, however, the Half-fake one tries to stop me with a... I believe the term is "cable". I will not tolerate this. The Alpha and his Chosen dash at me, and I manage to free one arm enough to smack them both backward. I then take hold of the cable and use it to swing the Half-fake one (who is on the other end of it) into a wall.

I break the cable and attempt to approach my Chosen again. I hear the Alpha order the Pack to attack me again, but this time his wording – "Bring him down" – implies that he is now willing to attempt to kill me if necessary rather than merely drive me off. I do not understand why, however. The Alpha already has a Chosen, and the Half-fake one only sees my Chosen as a littermate. Killing me would leave my Chosen without a future mate. Does the Alpha intend to find someone else for my Chosen? I cannot allow that.

The Half-fake one throws a punch at me, but I dodge and send him crashing into the floor. The Alpha's Chosen attacks me as well, but I send her flying into a wall. I turn and begin to walk back towards my Chosen. If the Pack is going through this much trouble to keep me away from her, then chances are that she is alive, but if they are intent on getting rid of me, then I will not flee without at least checking on my Chosen to see if it is safe to take her with me. To leave the pack without even checking that would be to forfeit my claim on her as my Chosen, and I am not willing to do that.

The Alpha himself now attacks me with his metal stick, but I grab onto it and use it to force him backward. He manages to push me away, and continues his assault. He kicks me, sending me flying backward, and throws one of his explosive disc weapons at me. I dodge, and knock him out with one swipe of my paw. I am now finally free to inspect my Chosen's unconscious form and see if she is fit for travel, or if I will have to temporarily leave her here to finish healing. I start by sniffing her for any traces of blood. I only have to sniff once, however, to smell that the Alpha had been the one to carry her here. I bare my teeth in rage at the thought.

Abruptly, two of Alpha's Chosen's Glowing blasts come flying at me and hit me in the back. This time, I am forced to flee, but I will return for my Chosen. In her present state, I am reluctant to move her, so I will wait until she has healed, and drive away any potential suitors that arrive before then. The Alpha and Half-fake one give chase, but the Alpha's Chosen is ordered to stay behind with my Chosen and make sure she stays safe.

The Alpha and the Half-fake one pursue me throughout the city. The Half-fake one eventually catches up with me, and tries to scare me into giving control up to my Shell again. I do not smell any bloodlust from him, so I attempt to explain to him my actions. If I can get him on my side, then getting my Chosen back will be much easier. When it seems that he does not understand what I mean, my disappointment shows on my face. He begins to lower his weapon, but then the Alpha arrives. I flee, beginning to scale a tall building when I realize that the Alpha's noisy transport machine allows him to match my pace running. Then, without warning, two blasts hit me in the back. I howl in pain as I am knocked to the ground. I find a hole in the ground that is, surprisingly, large enough for me to fit through, so I jump in. I am back in that smelly place, but at least I might be able to escape here.

Or so I thought. The Half-fake one shines a bright light at me again. The Alpha draws two more of what look to be those exploding discs. I begin to try to explain myself again, but they don't listen. I approach them slowly, but then the Rival appears behind them. I snarl and bare my fangs at him, trying to warn him away. I care not for the fate of the Alpha, but the Half-fake one is like a littermate to my Chosen, and she would be distraught if harm were to come to him. When he does not retreat, I lunge. He tackles the Half-fake one, making the light go out and plunging us all into darkness. No matter. I do not depend on merely my sight for navigation. We are nocturnal beasts, after all. I attack the Rival, and within a few seconds, the light comes back on. The Alpha and Half-fake one seem surprised to know that there is another. I am distracted by the light, however, and the Rival begins to get the upper hand. I am almost rendered unconscious, but then I hear him give a victory cry.

No...

If I lose this battle, he will have proven himself to be superior, and a better mate than I for my Chosen. I will not allow that! He begins to walk away, and I finally manage to force my eyes open. I will not allow this! I get up and launch myself at him. He did not expect this attack, and I do not give him time to recover. My rage is enough to keep me going, for a while. Finally, the Rival is lying still in a pile of rubble behind me, and I pass out, giving up control to my Shell once again. I can only hope that I defeated the Rival. My Shell certainly won't be able to if I haven't.

-o-

Curse it all! When I wake up, I am once again trapped within the mind of my worthless Shell. I rage, but he determinedly ignores me, staring at the water that surrounds the island where the Pack's dwelling is. Then, my Chosen approaches and begins to speak with him. She seems, for once, to be grateful, and she acknowledges that I saved her. This soothes me a little. I may yet be able to teach her to not be so arrogant with me.

But for now...

I must wait.

**THE END**

_**-"TRANSLATIONS"-**_

As promised, here are the "translations" and explanations, in order of appearance:

"_Beast's term/name":_ Actual term/name - **Explanation**

_"Chosen":_ Raven - **The Beast has chosen her as his desired mate.**

_"Shell":_ Beast Boy - **The Beast views Beast Boy as merely a shell that impedes him.**

_"armored human", "armored one":_ Adonis - **This one should be obvious.**

_"Alpha":_ Robin - **Robin is the leader of the "Pack" (see below).**

_"Pack":_ The Teen Titans team as a whole - **They are essentially Beast Boy and Raven's "family group", a.k.a. their "pack".**

_"(Alpha's) metal stick":_ Robin's bo staff - **It's metal and stick-like. What more is there to say?**

_"Alpha's Chosen":_ Starfire - **Robin/Star is a canon pairing, and I'm not going to deny it no matter how much I dislike it.**

_"Half-fake one":_ Cyborg - **Cyborg is half robot. His robotic parts are synthetic, and "synthetic" is almost synonymous with "fake", which is an easier concept to grasp.**

_"Rival":_ Adonis (Beast form) - **Adonis qualifies as actual competition in his Beast form, rather than just another human that was stupid enough to flirt with Raven.**

_**-CLOSING AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

If there is a term that is not on this list that you do not understand, please say so in a review, and I will add it to the list. If there is a scene that you don't quite understand, let me know, and I will try to explain as best I can. Even if you do understand everything, please tell me what I did well and what I could work on. I thrive on feedback. This is my first "pure" Teen Titans fanfic, and I'm hoping I got the characterization right. I know it would be kind of hard not to get everyone right, considering that this fic is a retelling of an actual episode out of the eyes of a character whose psyche and behavior is never actually looked into very deeply, but there's always a chance. As stated at the beginning, this was an exercise in POV and getting under a character's skin. I hope I did well, but let me know what you think.

R and R? Please?


End file.
